


home is where the heart is

by byunderella



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, dongpaca appear for like two seconds, just chamhwi being soft and affectionate while throwing insults every other second, queerplatonic chamhwi is the best chamhwi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 15:43:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15561075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byunderella/pseuds/byunderella
Summary: When Daehwi and Woojin miss home they know they can find it in each other.(aka what really happened when Daehwi got locked in Woojin's room)





	home is where the heart is

**Author's Note:**

> the chamhwi tag is literally the Saddest thing so heres another attempt to feed it, slowly but surely.

 

 

 

Even though he shouldn’t be completely surprised, he sure is annoyed as hell.

 

Daehwi had been strolling down the hotel hallway, quietly and respectably, until a hand had popped out of the room he was passing and ungracefully yanked him into the room. Daehwi curses loudly, arms thrashing everywhere though a hand comes to cover his mouth, muffling his screams.

 

“Would you be _quiet_? People are gonna think you’re being kidnapped.” Woojin snaps, closing the door behind him.

 

When he finally grasps the situation he reaches into his pocket and whips his phone out angrily, “But I _am_ being kidnapped!” He opens his messages and types out a text to their manager.

 

 

 **_hyung I’m locked inside woojin’s room_ ** **_ㅠㅠ_ **

****

****

 

Making his way towards the bed, he plops himself on the edge and glares up fiercely at Woojin. “What do you want?”

 

“Okay, I’m gonna tell you something but you need to keep calm.” Daehwi watches Woojin look around warily, leaning down and lowering his voice, “I’m serious don’t do anything rash.”

 

Daehwi grows serious at Woojin’s tone, searching the older’s face. “What is it? What’s happening?”

 

“Seongwoo texted me, told me to stay inside the rooms for now because there’s someone roaming the halls and they think he looks dangerous.”

 

“What?” Daehwi stands up abruptly, thrown into a sudden panic, “Does everyone else know? Is anyone out right now?”

 

“I sent messages to Jihoon and Jinyoung and they’re passing it on so don’t worry. But you have to stay in here for now.” The brunette assures him, squeezing his shoulder.

 

Daehwi frowns, nervously licking his lips, “Woojin, do you think something is gonna happen? What if someone gets hurt?”

 

Woojin shakes his head, “Don’t worry, no one’s gonna get hurt.”

 

“How do you know?” He frowns, even if he _is_ confident, he thinks it’s better to be safe than sorry.

 

And then a cheeky grin creeps onto Woojin’s face, turning the mood around completely. “Cause I’m totally joking.”

 

The shock comes first, followed shortly by the outrage. Even after years of being with Woojin he can never grow accustomed to his antics, because there was never a limit to them, both in number and elaborateness. He reaches for a pillow and swings it full force into Woojin’s stomach, then proceeds to attack him repeatedly, managing out between hits, “ _Why. Did. You. Do. That?”_

 

Woojin curls up into himself, attempting to dodge the continual hits. “Ow! Ow! _Ow_! Calm down!” The older reaches out and grabs the pillow out of Daehwi’s hands, hurling it towards the other side of the room.

 

“Why would you say that?!”

 

And Woojin, this absolute nuisance, has the nerve to _pout_. “You said you didn’t wanna room with me yesterday.”

 

Daehwi raises a brow, still trying to catch his breath. “What are you talking about? When did I say that?”

 

Woojin bristles, brows furrowing at his inability to recall the previous night, “You explicitly said ‘I’ll room with anyone, even a stranger, just don’t give me Woojin.’”

 

“Oh.” Daehwi says dumbly, remembering how irritable he’d been yesterday, with Woojin’s constant blabbering only making it worse. “ _Well,_ you were being annoying yesterday. It was strictly situational.”

 

“Then _situationally_ stay with me.” Woojin crosses his arms, lifting his chin up.

 

His forehead creases, “That doesn’t even make sen—”

 

Woojin starts coughing, clutching at his stomach and reaching for the mini fridge for water. “Ow, I think you busted one of my lungs when you sucker punched me with that pillow.”

 

Daehwi huffs, heading towards the door. “I can’t stay, Jisung invited me to his room. I was on my way there before you decided to hold me _hostage_.”

 

“Ditch him.” Woojin says simply, downing half a bottle of water.

 

Daehwi sighs heavily, leaning against the wall, “Why do you need me that badly? You’ve never been this clingy before.”  

 

Woojin just looks at him for a short while. His voice is considerably quieter when he speaks up again, “I’m just—I’ve been upset about not doing well recently because of, you know,” He gestures to his leg, “My old injury. And you’re like, good at making me feel better and stuff.. a-and you happened to be humming, very loudly might I add, down the hall at the exact moment I opened the door to find you, so here you are.”

 

He’s rambling but Daehwi is more focused on his leg, frowning when he realizes how much pressure he’s been putting on it without rest. He cracks just the tiniest bit, but still huffs stubbornly, “T-This is guilt-tripping.” But the second Woojin hangs his head and starts looking like a sad, kicked puppy he gives in, retracting himself from the wall and throwing his arms out in front of him to stop the brunette before he could do something weird like cry. “Alright, _alright_! I’ll just go and check on what Jisung wants for a bit and I’ll come back, okay?”

 

Woojin looks up at him through his eyelashes, hesitating, “You’re really gonna come back?”

 

Daehwi has always known Woojin was someone who needed validation and reassurance every once in a while, even when he acted otherwise. Woojin liked to be the life of the party, the one who did the cheering up and not the other way around. Daehwi knows he gets tired of it—the expectations and the constant front. As sweet as Woojin is to always make sure Daehwi comes to him if things get rough, he’d never once think to burden him with his own problems. But this here, he thinks, is Woojin’s confusing, beating around the bush way of asking for his company after a bad day. And with that in mind he nods slowly, taking comfort in Woojin’s relieved smile before making his way out of the room.

 

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

 

 

After a long and weirdly eerie talk with Jisung about the paranormal encounters they had after KCON, Daehwi finds himself knocking on Woojin’s door (for a ridiculously long time, at that) with his sleeping attire and toothbrush in hand. The door finally flies open to reveal a fresh out of the shower Woojin, a towel resting on his wet hair. He looks exhausted, but he still sports a surprised expression when he sees him, “Oh, you’re actually here.”

 

Daehwi scoffs, pushing his way past the older, “You doubted me?”

 

He washes up quickly, changing into sweats and a hoodie before making his way back to the bed, where Woojin is lying down horizontally, arms resting on his stomach. Daehwi chuckles softly at the sight, knees dipping onto the bed as he hovers over Woojin. “So, do you wanna talk about it or do you want a distraction?”

 

Woojin purses his lips, eyes fixed on the ceiling, “I’ve thought about it too much today, I wanna think about other things right now.”

 

Daehwi nods, following Woojin when he sits up and scoots towards the head of the mattress. “Oh! There’s this drama I’ve been wanting to start, it’s called Come and Hug Me. Watch it with me?”

 

“Sure.”

 

He pulls up the show on his phone browser, fluffing his pillow before lying down next to Woojin. When he’s comfortable he shoves his phone into Woojin’s hands as the episode starts, “You hold.” Woojin turns to give him an annoyed look, rolling his eyes when he all but smiles sweetly at him, but takes the phone and holds it up for the both of them.

 

A little over an hour into the show and they’re now on the opposite side of the bed, resting on their stomachs with Daehwi occasionally rolling around in his blanket whenever the younger counterparts of the main couple interact.

 

“They’re so cute!” He squeals, placing his hands on either side of his face when the girl confesses her feelings honestly and proudly. “She said she likes him because he’s like a real tree!”

 

“Why can’t you love me as much as she loves him?” Woojin whines, jutting out his bottom lip dramatically.

 

Daehwi rolls his eyes, pushing back the amused smile that’s trying to creep onto his face. He stretches his arm out in front of him, leaning his head onto it. “I do, I just don’t show it the same way she does.” He says softly, then watches as the look in Woojin’s eyes grows determined.

 

“Do you like me because I’m a real tree?”

 

The realization that comes with the oddness of the question, both in and out of context makes Daehwi snort, “Your name isn’t Namu like him, you can’t be a real tree.”

 

“Rude.”

 

Daehwi lifts his head from the bed, raising his arms in a shrug, “Just stating facts.” Pushing up onto his knees, he sits back and then throws his legs over Woojin’s back, now lying horizontally across the bed.

 

“How the hell are you supposed to see the screen from there?”

 

He shoots Woojin a look, “You’re supposed to change yours to match mine now. We do this every thirty minutes, get with the program.”

 

They spend another hour in various directions across the bed until they start to get sleepy and decide to continue the show another time. When Woojin turns the phone off they lie in comfortable silence for a good while, until the older voices a suggestion. “Let’s call Donghyun?”

 

Donghyun answers almost immediately, but the lethargy in his voice is clear. “ _Hey, what are you doing up_?”

 

“Hi hyung, Daehwi’s here with me.”

 

Woojin lifts the phone up to his mouth, running his hands gently through Daehwi’s fringe as he jumps excitedly, “Dad number one, I miss you!”

 

“ _Why is he number one?”_ They hear Youngmin’s voice cut in, humorously sulky, “ _I’m older, I should be number one.”_

 

Daehwi giggles, “It’s not a ranking, hyung, it’s just to differentiate. But if you’re that upset then you can be number one.”

 

“ _Yeah, don’t worry, I don’t care_ that _much_.” Donghyun helps with damage control, and Woojin lets out a loud guffaw. “ _So, did you call for anything specific?”_

“No,” Woojin answers after simmering down, “Just been feeling, I don’t know, homesick lately..”

 

His heart drops a little at Woojin’s sudden confession, and then even more at the conflicted look on his face. Wanna One had become a home to them, a family built from genuine friendships. But Donghyun and Youngmin are a home they haven’t seen in a long time, and he can’t blame Woojin for feeling down, not when he knows exactly how it’s like.

 

“ _We miss you guys too.”_ Youngmin says softly, “ _But we’re cheering you on and monitoring your activities wherever we are!”_

 

“We are too.” Daehwi adds, leaning his head to rest of Woojin’s shoulder and fiddling with the older’s fingers before taking his hand in his and squeezing comfortingly. “You guys never tone it down with your flirting, do you?”

 

Donghyun laughs through Youngmin’s awkward stuttering, “ _S-Sorry you had to see that.”_

 

“ _I’d love to talk for longer but you guys are really busy right now and I’m worried about your conditions.”_ Donghyun starts on a more serious note, “ _Get some sleep, the both of you, okay_?”

 

Woojin smiles faintly, “Okay, you guys sleep too. Goodnight.”

 

“ _Night_!”

 

The call ends and Daehwi squirms towards the foot of the bed, head falling off the edge of the mattress and Woojin moves to the opposite side, feet kicking up into the air. Nothing but the sounds of cars in the distance are heard, Daehwi thinking long and hard about things he wants to accomplish in his free time for the upcoming weeks, then thinks about Woojin, then thinks about asking Woojin to join him in those activities. After months of strenuous schedules, he figures it’s about time they do some bonding. Woojin breaks the silence by being the one to say ‘ _change_ ’ this time but Daehwi just groans, letting one arm hang off of the bed. “But I’m too lazy to get up from this one.”

 

Woojin doesn’t have any of his complaining though, because he gets up and heaves Daehwi by the arms back into a sitting position despite his attempts to stay lying down. His resistance turns it into some sort of wrestling match, with Woojin winning by a landslide, as expected. Daehwi figures he’s not going to be able to win with strength so he goes for a different tactic, reaching for the older’s sides and proceeding to tickle him. Woojin lets out a shriek, falling back onto the bed and curling up instinctively. His kicking holds Daehwi back enough to turn it back on him, lunging towards him and poking harshly at his sides. Daehwi laughs uncontrollably, arms flailing out wildly. “Okay, okay, stop! You win!” Their energy depletes immediately and Woojin falls right on top of him, dead weight pushing him into the bed. “Get off of me you log.”

 

Woojin rolls off of him and onto his back, chest rising and falling with his heavy breaths. Daehwi throws a leg over Woojin’s before beginning to hum the melody to _Light_ softly. His hands reaches down to grab Woojin’s in the space between them, naturally intertwining their fingers as he continues to sing, rhythmically tapping their interlocked hands against the bed to the song. The brunette rolls over onto his stomach, lifting their hands up as his other hand comes up to pull at Daehwi’s fingers.

 

“Your body temperature is like, below freezing.”

 

“I’d be dead if it were.” Daehwi retorts simply, glaring at the older for interrupting his song. But the corners of Woojin’s eyes just crinkle fondly, a playful smile dancing on his lips.

 

“Well, it’s a good thing you’re not.”

 

And then Woojin unexpectedly leans down to kiss his nose, an annoyingly smug look on his features when he pulls back. Daehwi scrunches his face in annoyance, “Ew, you’re gross.”

 

“I’m showing affection!” Woojin shoots back, hand on his heart offensively.

 

Daehwi lifts his other hand in a _stop_ gesture, “Objection, we don’t do affection.”

 

“Overruled. You’re literally holding my hand right now.” Woojin eyes their linked hands pointedly.

 

“I’m a hostage.” It’s not a very good argument but denying it would require him to let go. There’s some sort of warmth dancing Woojin’s his eyes, maybe an unspoken thank you for being by his side and Daehwi doesn’t _want_ to let go.

 

Woojin scoffs indignantly, “You’re here on your own will.” Daehwi remains quiet at that, well aware that he’s lost this argument. But Woojin seems to take it the wrong way, if the growing uncertainty in his eyes is anything to go by. “You _are_ here on your own will right? I’m not.. forcing you to be here am I?”

 

“Breathe, Woojin.” Daehwi says gently, the knot in his stomach tightening at the raw insecurity in his voice. “I’m here because I chose to be. Plus, I sleep better with you.”

 

He sees the tension visibly leave from Woojin’s muscles, feels the guarded walls lower, “Really?”

 

“Yeah, you feel safe.”

 

“Safe from the dangerous person roaming the hallways?” Woojin jokes, earning a hit to the shoulder at the recalling. Daehwi rolls his eyes but he’s still smiling, finding it awfully difficult not to smile around him.

 

“Not safe from your ridiculous theatrics, but I suppose this is _slightly_ better.” He says, a teasing lilt in his voice. “Now let’s sleep or you’ll start talking even more nonsense.”

 

Woojin hums, complying as he crawls towards the lamp to turn it off, before slipping underneath the blankets and putting the pillows back in their place. Daehwi finds himself smiling when he closes his eyes, held snug with Woojin’s arm slung around him, lets tangled together. It’s moments like this where Daehwi feels truly secure, appreciating his warmth as he snuggles closer. Woojin is troublesome, rowdy, safe, cozy, and warm—he’s home.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> shut up they are the most precious things ever 
> 
>  
> 
> if anyone cares to be notified about fic updates or plans/upcoming works i've just started an archive for my fics on twt (i won't be using it as a fanacc, it's more for just info on my fics and possible aus in the near future) [@byunderella](https://twitter.com/byunderella) !!  
> feel free to tell me about things you want to see me write as well on my [cc](https://curiouscat.me/byunderella)
> 
> scream at me in the comments about how much you love chamhwi and if you enjoyed this thank u friends


End file.
